Elizaveta Fomina/Relationship
Family Rodion Abt Liza's father who was notorious for his corruption. Because Rodion once abandoned her in Lebus's slum, Liza had a strain relationship with her father and want nothing to do with him. Despite her hatred towards Rodion, Liza still considered him as her father as she requested to be his executor, only to be killed by Elen's blade for escaping his trial. This prompted her match against Elen, which ended defeat miserably. His death would lead the destruction of House Abt by her fellow Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes. Zhcted Ilda Kurtis Duke of Bydgauche and Liza's longtime acquaintance and ally. Orgelt Kazakov Earl of Polus and also Ilda's ally. Like most people who belittled or scorned Liza, Kazakov greatly despise the Rainbow-Eyed girl due to her father due Rodion's past crime. To add insult to injury, Kazakov's hatred to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was so great to the length for blaming Liza for Rodant's corruption, peculiarly her Rainbow Eyes which he believe to bring bad omen. When he heard a false rumor about Liza "attacking" Ilda bya man named named Meyer Tyurina (actually Ganelon in disguise), Kazakov decided to launch an invasion towards Lebus for Tigre, only to be slain by Elen. Lebus Naum Lebus's veteran general and adviser, Naum is also among the few Lebus figure whom Liza trust. As both parental and mentor figure to Liza, Naum is the voice of reason behind Liza and the only Lebus figure who is able to reason with the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. He is also among the few who know the truth behind Liza's ill rivalry against Elen. Lazarl Lebus veteran official and minister. Of all Lebus ministers, Lazarl is the only minister who often argues with both Liza and Naum. Despite his stubbornness, Lazarl's longtime contribution to Lebus garnered Liza's great respect and even deemed him as an asset in Lebus court, especially in his investigation about Baba Yaga and Urs (Tigre). He is also among of few who know the truth behind Liza's ill rivalry against Elen. Unknown Former Vanadis The former Vanadis of Lebus who famed bot her bravery, ferociousness and decisiveness both in the battle and politics. Because her ministers constant made comparison between herself and the former to seek her flaws, Liza is extremely resents her predecessor. Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis from Leitmeritz, Elen is Liza's fellow Vanadis and arch-nemesis. Originally admired Elen after her rescue from her village's bullies, Liza befriended with Elen and trained together before Elen departure from her village. However, Liza's second encounter with Elen turned sour when Elen had completely forgotten about her, much to her dismay. While responsible for burning an infected village whiich was related to Elen, who began to despise her because she didn't asked her permission to do so, Rodion's death by Elen's blade steepen her hatred towards Elen and fought in a battle which she lost, instantly shattered any remaining fragments of their friendship. Since these incidents, both Vanadis's hatred were mutual and their arguments almost turned violent. Additionally, Liza vowed to surpass the Silver Flash Vanadis at all cost, even resorting in praying Baba Yaga for power, allied herself with Zchted's rival kingdom Brune and exiling Sasha (Elen's best friend) from Legnica just to gain her attention. Thanks to Tigre however, Liza had to compromise with Elen mostly for Tigre sake. Through Tigre's mediation which led to Liza's reconciliation with Elen, their two-years long of animosity has finally ended. Alexandra Alshavin One of legendary Vanadis in Zhcted who diagnosed a bizarre yet fatal illness. Prior one summer during Brune's Civil War, Liza and Sasha were once worked together to repel the pirates away from Northern Zhcted but only Liza and Lebus Army to drive off the pirates alone. Even knowing about the Fire's Vanadis's crippled health, Liza blamed Sasha's absence that forcing her to do more fighting against her enemies instead, resulting Liza's termination of the contract with Sasha and invaded Legnica in the progress. Because of this, the relationship between Legnica and Lebus worsen despite Sasha's effort for fairness on both sides. Regardless their rivalry, Sasha and Liza remained in good terms and they were also once battled against Torbalan together. Whilst still possessing her rivalry against Sasha, deep down Liza actually respect the legendary Vanadis when she was heartbroken after hearing over her (Sasha) death, whom she claims that life would be different without her. Others Tigrevrumud Vorn/Urs Earl of Alsace and Brune's hero after it's civil war. Originally attempting to ally herself with the Tigre after predicted that neither Thenadier nor Ganelon would win the conflict, Liza paid lesser interest upon him after hearing his "death" in Asvarre Sea. Her real encounter with Tigre was at the Legnica's beach while quelling the remaining pirates. It was Tigre's alter identity as "Urs" resulting Liza's decision to take him as her personal subordinate not only for his astonishing archery skills and charisma, but also the only person to speak his mind and give honest opinion rather than just empty flattery, as well as his protection from "bullying". Like Elen, Liza acknowledged both his archery skills and soon possessing a romantic relationship with him, even her decision sometimes risen her people's undesired jealousy. Even after she was fully aware about his true identity, the Thunder Swirl Vanadis is extremely attached with Tigre as she would do anything to keep him from departing Lebus, even dubbing him as her "Urs". Around Tigre (Urs), she would usually be more cheerful and friendlier, welcoming him with a happy smile. She is even comfortable enough with Tigre to order him to wipe her naked back and joke about him wiping the front. Demons Baba Yaga An infamous witch in most fairy tales. Liza has once prayed Baba Yaga for power after her defeat by Elen. Thanks to Baba Yaga, Liza gained the new-found powers but her horrifying discovery prompted her not to use it unless necessary. That led Baba Yaga's haunting upon Liza and constantly gave her nightmares, later known for her curse. Their relationship begin to frail after she learned the witch has manipulated her soldiers to kill Tigre and even defying her orders. It took a teamwork of Elen, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat the witch before finally killed by Ganelon. With Baba Yaga's death, Liza curse was finally lifted. Torbalan The demon that forced Sasha went out from her sickbed and anticipating her last battle. Even with their teamwork however, Torbalan's ungodly powers overwhelmed them until Liza was fall onto the ground, causing Sasha made her timely rescue by giving a deathly blow to the demon. Despite her victory over the fallen demon, Liza's battle with Torbalan has given her a traumatic experience not only witnessing his disfigured appearance, but also made her horrified over Sasha's sacrifice. Category:Relationships